


Percy's Problem

by orphan_account



Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Sick Character, Sickfic, non sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Percy is sick, his friends worry about him.Jason helps Percy in an embarrassing situation. Annabeth must not know about it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996189
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase stood on The deck of the Argo II one morning, waiting for Percy to get up. He wasn't an early riser, sure, but he usually didn't sleep this late. True, he hadn't felt well yesterday. She could tell, though he wouldn't admit it. She let him sleep for another half hour before she decided to go check on him.

"Percy," she called quietly as she opened his door. He stirred feebly but didn't lift his head or speak. She walked over and stood next to him and was horrified at what she saw. He was lying in a tangle of sweaty blankets, his hair plastered to his forehead. He blinked at her, his eyes unfocused. He didn't even really seem to be seeing her. He was trembling. She placed a hand on his forehead, and knew he had an awfully high fever. She had thought he hadn't been well the day before, but hadn't thought it would come to this. She left the room but quickly returned with a bottle of fever reducer and a bottle of water. She spent most of the day beside him, coaxing him to drink the water and medicine, placing cool cloths on his forehead, holding his hand, and whispering words of comfort he didn't seem to really hear. She watched him drift in and out of sleep and listened to his incoherent mumbling. She knew he probably needed a hospital, but if she took him, they would only attract monsters. So she sat beside him and prayed to any god who would listen. The rest of the crew took her and Percy's watches. All were quiet that day, worried desperately about their friend. None had ever seen him so helpless.

That evening, Percy opened his eyes and seemed aware of his surroundings again. "Annabeth," he whispered hoarsely. She ran her hand over his forehead, relieved to find his fever lowered, though it wasn't gone. "I don't feel good," he complained quietly.

"I know," she told him. "We've got to take your temperature." He opened his mouth obediently. "103." she said. "Not good, but a lot better than earlier."

"Thirsty," he said. She helped him to drink some water. Slowly, he drained the bottle and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. He woke only to drink more water and went back to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Percy woke. Annabeth was asleep in the chair beside the bed. Percy realized he needed to pee. Badly. But he felt so weak. He didn't know if he could even stand up. But it was getting worse and worse. Finally, he decided he had to do something. He wasn't about to wet the bed like a baby. He stood up, slowly, shakily, trying not to wake Annabeth. But when he tried to take a step, he fell to the floor with a thump. He used the bed to pull himself back on to his feet. His legs were shaking with the effort of staying upright, and he felt dizzy and short of breath.

By this point, Annabeth had woken up. "What are you doing?" she asked Percy.

Percy looked at her, embarrassed. "I really have to pee, but I don't think I can walk to the bathroom on my own," he explained.

"I can help you walk there," said Annabeth.

"No!" Percy protested. "You're a girl. You can't come in the bathroom with me!"

"Fine," said Annabeth. "Jason's on the night watch. I'll go get him." And she left the room. She found Jason and told him the problem. He came downstairs with her, telling her that his watch was almost over and that she should get some rest.

"I don't want to leave Percy alone," she said. "What if his fever rises again?"

"I'll stay with him," promised Jason. So Annabeth went to her room to sleep.

Jason went to Percy, getting an arm around Percy's shoulders, and they began walking slowly down the hallway. Too slowly, Percy thought. But he couldn't go any faster. He was already dizzy and short of breath at their current speed.

When they got to the bathroom, someone was inside. Someone having a late night shower. Jason and Percy sighed in unison and waited. Why wouldn't this person hurry up? "Jason," whined Percy. "I really gotta go!." A small spurt of pee leaked out.

"I know" said Jason.

"I can't hold it!" Percy said, slightly panicked, as another spurt escaped him.

"Yes, you can," encouraged Jason. But Percy felt his bladder release, suddenly, and warm liquid soaked through his boxer shorts and began to run down his legs. His face turned bright red, even redder than before, as it was already flushed from fever, and he felt tears of shame prick at his eyes and start to fall silently.

"I guess you couldn't," said Jason with a sympathetic smile. He

"I-I'm so sorry!" said Percy. Jason probably thought he was disgusting now.

"Hey, it's okay," said Jason. He had never seen Percy cry before and it concerned him. "Don't cry. You couldn't help it. You're sick. If you were healthy, you would have gone earlier. I won't tell anyone. Not even Annabeth, okay? She's gone to sleep in her room, okay? If we go get you cleaned up now, no one ever has to know. Then you can go back to sleep. l'll stay in case you need anything and make sure your fever doesn't rise. How about that?"

Percy nodded, sniffling, and they began the slow trek back to Percy's room. When they got there, Jason deposited Percy into a chair and went to the dresser to get clean pajamas. Percy probably needed a shower, but he was in no condition to handle that right now. It had been hard enough just walking down the hall. Maybe he'd feel a little better in the morning. Once Percy managed to get his pajamas on, which took longer than usual, Jason helped him back into bed. The last thought Percy had before falling asleep was that he had the best friends anyone could ever wish for.

Jason smiled a little sadly at his sleeping friend, and left to clean the floor, before throwing everything in the wash and returning to Percy's bedside.


	2. Jason's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Grace omo

Jason stood on the battlefield, surrounded by monsters. His friends were beside him, but he knew they were hopelessly outnumbered. Gaia's voice spoke in his head, "Jason, you cannot save your friends. You are weak. You will help me wake. Your friends will abandon you when they find out how weak you are."

Jason didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't help it. He did feel weak. He felt sweaty and shaky and not at all up to fighting. And he became aware of another pressing need. Gods, he needed to pee. Why now, in the middle of a battle? Why?

He had to protect his friends. He hefted his Imperial gold sword and charged forward toward the nearest monster. He stabbed it in the chest, killing it, but the movement caused his bladder to leak a bit. He killed a few more monsters. He really couldn't hold it anymore! A minute later, his bladder had had enough and released itself completely. The monster he was fighting noticed. It started to make a jeering remark but was silenced as Jason cut it's head off. He kept fighting.

When they got back to the ship, Jason had a huge wet stain on his pants. All he wanted was to get back to his room and change before anyone noticed.

But no such luck. Piper had seen. She blocked his way. "You peed your pants!" she said. "You're pathetic. Such a weak baby." I can't believe I was ever attracted to you."

She walked away. Jason just stood there in shock. Had she just broken up with him? And everyone had witnessed it. No one had any words of sympathy. Jason began to cry, which just made him feel more ashamed. He was 16! He was a warrior! He wasn't supposed to cry and he definitely wasn't supposed to wet his pants!

Gaia's voice said, "see, I told you they would abandon you."

_________________________________________________________

Percy, who had recovered nicely from his illness a few weeks ago, walked into Jason's bedroom. Jason had the flu. Piper had been with him for much of the day, but had gone to eat, take a shower, and take her turn on watch. She had figured it would be okay. Jason had seemed to be resting comfortably. But Percy had felt the need to check on him. It was the least he could do, after Jason had taken care of him and comforted him when he had been sick. And Jason hadn't told anyone about Percy's embarrassing situation.

Jason was moving restlessly on the bed. He was having a nightmare. Percy walked over to him. His face was soaked in sweat. So were his sheets. Gods, he couldn't have sweated that much could he? Had his fever gone up? Percy laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, buddy", he said, "you're having a nightmare. You need to wake up."

Jason woke with a start. He was in his bed. Percy was standing beside him. "You were having a nightmare," Percy said. "I thought I should wake you up."

It had been a nightmare! It hadn't been real! But his sheets felt wet. His pajamas and underwear too. Sweat? But it was too wet to all be sweat. Oh, gods. He hadn't seriously, at 16 years old, peed the bed, had he? He felt his face start to get red and couldn't meet Percy's eyes. Maybe Percy wouldn't notice. Maybe he would just leave.

No such luck. "Are you alright, Jason?" asked Percy. "Are you feeling worse? Do you need anything?"

Jason supposed he had better just admit it. "Um, Percy?.... I um- I may have-" he trailed off, unable to say it.

"May have what?" asked Percy.

I-um- i- I kind of- I wet the bed," said Jason in a small voice, face growing even redder. "Go ahead and laugh. I'm pathetic."

Percy gave him a sympathetic look. "You're not pathetic. You're sick and you were having a nightmare. And I am the last person to call you pathetic. Remember two weeks ago? I peed my pants when I was awake, and right outside the bathroom! Now stand up. Change your clothes and I'll go wash your sheets. They needed to be washed anyway, with the way you've been sweating. No one will question it. And I won't tell anyone about this incident. Then you can tell me about your nightmare if you want."

"Nah, it was silly, now that I'm awake," said Jason. Gaia was wrong. His friends would never abandon him, no matter what.


End file.
